The embodiments herein relate generally to systems for organizing and attaching gear in a storage compartment.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention organizing items in small storage compartments (like those found on motorcycles) was difficult because many storage compartments do not have separate sections configured to meet the user's specific personal needs. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.